This invention relates to increasing fuel efficiency of multi-engine machinery, and more particularly to multi-engine aircraft.
The need to maximize the efficiency of fuel consumption in jet aircraft is well known. Fuel costs continue to rise, and an important element of operating such aircraft is to maximize fuel efficiency.
The prior art is replete with differing techniques and approaches to achieve this objective. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,041 entitled Flight Performance Data Computer System employs a system to determine different flight profile data to provide the most fuel efficient flight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,123 entitled Economy Performance Data Avionic System employs a system in which fuel efficiency is sought to be achieved by determining the most economical engine thrust settings and air speeds for different phases of the flight as well as considering the drag and thrust peculiarities of the aircraft, zero fuel weight errors and other factors.
One of the inherent problems of engine fuel efficiency, especially jet engines, is that as they are manufactured and assembled, each has different operating characteristics. No two jet engines are alike, and this becomes further emphasized due to wear characteristics of such jet engines as they age. Thus, in considering how to maximize fuel efficiency, the ultimate objective of maximizing total thrust in relationship to the fuel efficiency is an important factor to be determined.
An object of this invention is to provide a system which minimizes fuel consumption for aircraft powered by two or more jet engines.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a system which is easy to operate, yet reliable.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.